Elena's Diaries
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Elena Gilbert is married to Klaus. And her life is unhappy. But what happens when she falls pregnant. But she doesn't know who the father is. Is Damon? Elijah? Klaus? Or Stefan? No officail pairings.


Elena's diaries

**Here is another story I wrote. Me, KAJ 4783.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – the beginning<span>

I sat up in the bed thinking of my life before I met Klaus. I was happy. It was perfect. No worry, no fear.

Peaceful.

Until the day he arrived and took me away from every one I love. He wanted me all to himself. He wanted a wife and a child. But what I could never figure out was:

Why me?

We eventually got married. It was a terrible marriage for me, the way he acts. Like I don't know if he is just using or if he really loves me.

I don't love him.

He knows that, but he doesn't care." You will love me soon." He, once, said to me.

I didn't believe him for one second.

Klaus stirred in the bed, which pulled me away from these memories. I quickly went back to sleep. I knew that Klaus hated it when I remembered my 'old' life. He wouldn't leave me alone. He would compel me into telling him the truth. Then, he would threaten to go back to Mystic Falls and kill everyone. Just like he did with Katherine.

I could feel his gaze on me. I slowed my breathing to make it seem like I was sleeping.

I could tell he didn't buy it. So, I grunted softly to make it more believable. He accepted that I was sleeping. He rolled my body against his chest and he wrapped an arm around me.

So, I lay there, unwillingly, against him. But soon I started to fall asleep . . .

* * *

><p><em>I lay in a meadow. It was night time and the meadow glimmered in the moonlight. But the beautiful scene was destroyed as a figure walked by. <em>

_Klaus._

_He lay beside me and his eyes bored into mine." You will love me!" he demanded._

_His eyes darkened and his fangs showed. He launched himself at me. _

_I screamed._

* * *

><p>I woke up with start. I was slightly sweating. Just a nightmare, I thought. I calmed down. But as soon as I turned around, I got startled. When I saw Klaus sitting next to me. Staring at me. He was shirtless as usual." Good morning, love. Sleep well?" he asked, with a evil smile.<p>

I scoffed, climbed out the bed and left the room. Klaus followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen." What's wrong, Elena?" he asked.  
>"Like you don't know, Klaus," I snapped." You put that dream in my head."<p>

He smiled and chuckled darkly." Yes, yes I did. But I only did it for fun," Klaus said, as he tilted my chin so my eyes faced his." I have never seen that scared before. You are so beautiful when you are scared Elena."

I stared at Klaus." Please don't do that ever again!" I demanded.  
>Klaus smiled and removed his hand from my chin. And he kissed my forehead softly." Whatever you want, love." he whispered against my forehead.<p>

I rolled my eyes. I knew that he was joking. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with him. He never listens to me.

_Oh, Elena, I always listen to you._

Since when?

_Since we got married. But most of the time I try to have fun with you._

I pulled away from him." What am I going to do with you, Klaus?" I asked, witha sigh.  
>"I don't know. What do you want to do with me?" He asked, with a cocky smile.<p>

I stepped closer toward him." I want to divorce you. But I know what will happen if I do." I siad, as I stared into his piercing blue eyes.  
>"What will happen, honey?" He smiled, testing my patience.<p>

I sighed." You will go back to Mystic Falls and kill my family anf friends."

"Correct. Now you don't want that to happen?" He asked.  
>I shook my head. Klaus cupped his hands on my face and pulled me closer to him." Good girl." He said, when our bodies were touching.<p>

Then Klaus kissed me softly, on the lips. I just stood there.  
>Eventually, Klaus pulled away." I think, I'll go and shower while you eat." He said, with his famous cocky smile.<p>

And he left the room. I could here the shower run and sighed.

* * *

><p>About after 30 minutes or so I finshed making french toast for Klaus and I. It was his favourite human breakfast that he told me to make for him every morning. I was finshed setting up the table for breakfast, when Klaus appeared once again. he was wearing denim jeans, a red T-shit and his favourite leather jacket.<p>

"Breakfast smells great, dear." He said, as he kissed me on the top of my head before we sat down.

"Well, I made it how you like it, Klaus." I said, with a sigh.

I sat down and started to eat. Klaus - as usual - did the same.

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes Klaus finished, so I took his and my plate to the sink.<p>

When I started to wash the plates Klaus said," Well, what do you want to do today?"

"Doesn't matter what I want to do. You will just drag some place else." I replied.  
>Klaus chuckled at my remark." True. Well, we are meeting Maddox today." He said, as he came behind me.<p>

I sighed." Where are we going?" I asked.  
>"Gordons." He said, simply.<p>

I groaned and turned to face Klaus." You know I hate that restuarant!" I said.  
>"That's exactly why we're going." He laughed.<p>

I rolled my eyes." Let me shower and get dressed. Then we can meet Maddox." I said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>I decided to take a quick shower. It lasted about 5 minutes and then I ran back into <em>our<em> room. Man I hate that!

I searched through my cupboard and found my favourite turquiose dress with matching heel. The dress was strapless and it was above the knees.

When I was finished getting dressed, Klaus and I went to the car - a ferrari - and we drove off to Gordons.

* * *

><p><strong>nice story so far. But right now I decided to cut it off. Got other stuff on my mind. Sorry!<br>Anyway, I will start writing a story for Gossip Girl soon plz check it out, sometime. When I write it! LOL! Plz REVIEW:**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


End file.
